Highbury
by KyronP
Summary: One year of marriage finds the Knightleys happily living at Hartfield. But, while little has changed for them, all around Highbury come changes of all kinds. And none more so than the arrival of new neighbours. Who is the mysterious Mrs. Langford and her companion? And they Haydens? And what new trouble do they bring with them to the tranquil little village of Highbury?
1. Chapter 1

**VOLUME I**

**CHAPTER I**

The year since the marriage of the former Miss Emma Woodhouse to her neighbour and friend, Mr. Knightley, had been nothing short of uneventful. And the new Mrs. Knightley considered herself blessed and highly-favoured for this fact.

She and her husband had briefly considered removing to his home, Donwell, upon their marriage. But that simply would not do: for neither could Emma be parted from her father; nor could her father be parted from his youngest daughter. And Emma had her duty to him. For most of her young life, she had been mistress of Hartfield and to deprive Mr. Woodhouse of her would be an unforgivable injustice indeed.

The idea had been put forth of Mr. Woodhouse's removal to Donwell, but had been swiftly discarded: Mr. Woodhouse could not live in any other place but Hartfield, the home he had been in for his entire life. So with the grace of a gentleman, Mr. Knightley had chosen to join the family at Hartfield instead, to much appreciation by his wife.

Donwell was to be let, but Mr. Knightley had not found suitable tenants for the entirety of his marriage and maintaining it was an unnecessary expense. As a single man, he had not employed a large number of servants to begin with. The house had been shut up and servants found employment elsewhere or had been given posts at Hartfield.

The change to Hartfield upon Mr. Knightley's arrival was inconsiderable, if only for the addition of his plate in the breakfast parlor, for he often dined at Hartfield in his bachelorhood; a separate dressing room had been prepared for him; and a smaller, secondary library had been gifted to him by Mr. Woodhouse for his own personal use.

His more regular presence, while noticeable, remained pleasurable to Mr. Woodhouse. The companionship of his new son pleased him, for he did prefer the number three to two. And since poor Miss Taylor had run off to Randalls, it had only been him and Emma. So a third was ideal. And on occasion after dinner, his son-in-law would read a few chapters from a volume to him, a role which had once been shared between Emma and Miss Taylor in the past; and then Emma alone. Mr. Knightley's voice was soothing to the elderly gentleman and allowed Mrs. Knightley a welcome respite from that responsibility.

And the village of Highbury had not grown or changed much in the past year either, except for the circumstances of Miss Bates and her mother.

Upon the rise of Miss Jane Fairfax to Mrs. Frank Churchill, she had used a portion of her pin money to secure a very fine house in the village for her aunt and grandmother. It was not as handsome a home as the vicarage or Hartfield or Randalls or Donwell-their nearest neighbours were Mr. Perry and the Coxes-but it was a respectable enough establishment with three servants, even a manservant. And they could now host little card parties or very small dinners for their neighbours. While their station had improved, they could not expect to host the principal families at their new home. But they no longer required gifts from the friends who had not abandoned them in their reduced circumstances.

The Westons had welcomed a baby girl, Anna, who was the pride and joy of both her parents, but especially to her father. Mr. Weston doted on the baby girl more than her mother and more than her nurse. He spoke of her and every little thing she did as if it were the most precious thing to have ever been done. He was most certainly a loving father. And Emma knew from her years of living with Mrs. Weston that she would be a mother of the highest rate, for she would love and adore Little Anna for all of her days.

The Eltons too were soon to welcome a child of their own-an heir, Mrs. Elton was always fond of saying-and she was most excited about the prospect of a Little Philip wailing in the vicarage. It was assumed that Mr. Elton shared in her excitement, but he had taken up a second living in a neighbouring parish, so he was often rather busy. In the occasional absence of her husband, though, Mrs. Elton had certainly relished in the attentions she had been receiving from all the gentlemen in the neigbourhood. Everybody worried for her comfort, so much so that even Mr. Woodhouse wondered aloud if she should be confined post haste. He had recommended as much to her, but the alarm at being excluded calmed her down considerably.

And so things had been going in the little village of Highbury. No strange occurrences. Nothing more than the universal domestic dramas of a small, English town.

Mr. Knightley receiving a note one morning should not have created such a stir in the halls of Hartfield. But, upon reading it, he had wasted no time in attempting to find his wife, who was tending to her needlework in one of the drawing rooms.

"I believe I have finally found a tenant for Donwell," he told Emma.

"Oh? Who is it?" she asked.

She had not been concerned about Donwell for some time, as comfortable as she was at Hartfield. She had known the arrival of this day was to be, and had often wondered who the new neighbours would be: Would they be like the Coles? In the past year she had grown almost fond of the Coles, though she could not imagine real intimacy forming between the Knightleys and the Coles, even if her husband had insisted upon often receiving them at Hartfield.

"He was an old friend. Mr. Yearsley."

"And where did you meet?"

"We were at Oxford together and spent a great deal of time traveling around the country. We were very close. In fact, I had met his family before, having stayed at their estate for weeks in my youth. But I have never received him at Donwell."

"Why not?"

"Papa never liked large parties at the house-especially large parties of young people. And when Papa became ill and I had to assist in the governing of the estate, that volume of my life ended and the responsibilities of an heir commenced."

"I have never heard you mention Mr. Yearsley."

"He's a very old friend. Long forgotten. I am a man of nearly forty, Emma, with an estate of my own to manage. I haven't much time to keep up correspondences with old friends as well as I should. We _have_ corresponded over the years, but have very rarely seen each other. But I wrote to as many acquaintances as I could to find a tenant. And he has responded."

"But does he not have a house of his own?"

"It is no concern of mine why he needs the house, Emma, if he can pay for its use."

"_Mr. Knightley_."

"It is simply the truth. The income would be useful to me and assist in the patching up of cottages on the estate and other little things that must be done."

Emma had no head for such concerns. Hartfield, as it was, was not an estate and her father, therefore, not its manager. She could not envision Mr. Woodhouse ever dashing about an estate, engaging with a bailiff and all the things her husband did. Of course, he likely would have secured himself an agent.

"And is he married? We have not many eligible young ladies in the neighbourhood. Though young Miss Cole is very much in her bloom. She is a very genteel girl, I daresay. And very handsome."

"_Emma_."

"When shall he visit, then?" she asked.

"He's in London presently and should like to ride up to Highbury as soon as I write."

"If he is a friend, I do not see why he cannot stay for at least an evening and leave on the following day."

"A wonderful idea, Emma."

"Perhaps Miss Cole can assist me in welcoming him."

For her own part, Emma could not imagine someone disliking Donwell Abbey, Hartfield and Highbury beyond. She, her husband and her father would be the most attentive neighbours and landlords; and on account of the intimacy shared between Mr. Knightley and Mr. Yearsley, he would be very well received by everyone else. And this part of the country was very beautiful and peaceful, so it had everything to recommend it.

Emma knew that Mr. Yearsley would soon be a new member of their set and she was excited to meet him. Highbury had lost the Churchills for some time now and nothing would bring new life to the neighbourhood like a gentleman of rank.

With all of the arrangements made, Emma had prepared a room for him. So on the day she saw an unfamiliar carriage approaching Hartfield, she knew it would be him. She quickly told a servant to retrieve her husband and informed the butler to bring Mr. Yearsley to the drawing room, where Emma would receive him.

Mr. Yearsley entered the room with a warm smile and a rather happy disposition. He was handsome, though not so handsome as Emma's Mr. Knightley; but he had a very pleasing face.

"Mr. Yearsley, welcome to Hartfield," she said.

"Thank you for receiving me, ma'am," he said.

Entering behind Mr. Yearsley was a handsome woman, who cut a very striking figure, even in what was half-mourning. The woman looked as if she were perhaps one and thirty, but still very much in her bloom.

"Mrs. Knightley, my sister, Mrs. Langford."

The ladies bowed to one another and Emma encouraged them to sit down while she poured them tea.

"I must apologize, Mrs. Knightley, for my intrusion upon my brother's visit," said Mrs. Langford. "But when dear Ned told me that he was to come to Donwell-to Mr. Knightley's home-I insisted on accompanying him. We are all old friends, you see."

Mr. Knightley now entered the room.

"Knightley!" exclaimed Mr. Yearsley.

"Yearsley! And-And-"

"You must remember my younger sister, Catherine. Mrs. Langford."

"Yes! Mrs. Langford!"

"It is so very nice to see you, Mr. Knightley, after such a long time."

"It is a pleasure to see you both. Emma, as I told you, I spent many weeks at Yearsley's seat in my youth and was very well acquainted with the family, including his younger sister, then Miss Yearsley. Emma, can we have a second room prepared for Mrs. Langford?"

"Of course."

"Knightley, my boy, I do not need another house, though Snowsill is too full already, what with eight children of my own and Mrs. Yearsley."

"Eight children?" asked Emma.

"Yes! Ned has a very large family," said Mrs. Langford. "I do not-My late husband and I never had any children. But I do not wish to impose on Snowsill."

"Nonsense, Catherine. You know that you are always welcome at Snowsill."

"I am aware, Ned," said Mrs. Langford. "But, Mr. Knightley, in truth, we seek a house for me."

"Donwell is entirely too large, Mrs. Langford. Would not a house in London or Bath be more suited to your needs?" asked Emma.

"I am altogether sick of London and I cannot imagine that I shall enjoy Bath much better, Mrs. Knightley. I have always enjoyed the country and I desire to live in a small village now that Captain Langford is gone. He always preferred town to the country, but I was raised in it and have longed for it some time. He had always promised that we would go to the country, but he enjoyed Upper Seymour Street too much to part with it."

"Donwell is a very lovely home, but much too large for one solitary lady," said Knightley.

"We have secured a companion for her," said Mr. Yearsley.

"And you and your companion are always welcome at Hartfield," said Mr. Knightley. "However, I shall like you to see the house before you make any decisions."

"Shall I send for a carriage?" asked Emma.

"No, not at all," said Mr. Knightley. "We have very fine weather today. If the ladies do not protest, shall we enjoy a walk to the house? It is not very far at all, Mrs. Langford."

Mrs. Langford and her brother agreed and the party began their sojourn to Donwell. Emma instinctively reached for her husband's arm, but found that Mrs. Langford had already reached it, leaving Emma on the arm of Mr. Yearsley.

Their little troupe enjoyed wonderful conversation as they shared some of the experiences that they had had in the interlude of their friendship; and the siblings were impressed with the beauty of Donwell Abbey. It was decided then and there that Mrs. Langford could live nowhere else but Donwell Abbey, before they returned to Hartfield.


	2. Chapter 2

**VOLUME I**

**CHAPTER II**

The news of Mr. Elton's second living had come as a surprise to Emma and her friends, for the living he already had from Mr. Knightley was said to be quite comfortable. And then upon his marriage to his wife and her ten thousand pounds, domestic comforts and a decent income should have fallen upon him. All of Highbury was curious about his decision. All except for those who had a deeper acquaintance with the Eltons.

Mrs. Elton had very extravagant tastes which some considered entirely unbecoming of her station. And Mr. Elton was very much her match, as Emma knew better than most. Since securing a second living, they had purchased themselves a carriage, which Mrs. Elton was very fond of.

Mr. Elton's new patron was all but a stranger to everyone in Highbury and, while his estate was known to be quite near to Donwell, all that was especially known of him was that he was a Sir Peter Hayden, Bt. But there had been very limited acquaintance between Sir Peter and those who lived in and around Highbury.

The estate had widely been known to belong to the Townsend family for many years, but had now passed on to Sir Peter on Mr. Townsend's death. His claim to the estate was unknown-likely a cousin of some sort. And the baronet was not known to be in residence at Rhodes Place until quite recently.

There was a village of Rhodes-a very small village that was known to be smaller than even Highbury, which did not recommend it to Highbury's residents. The only feature of Rhodes that was well-known was that it had the nearest physician, Mr. Moore. But he rarely ever came to Highbury, for they were so very well served by Mr. Cox, Highbury's apothecary.

At long last, Mrs. Elton had invited all of the principal families to a dinner party, of which Sir Peter was to be an honoured guest. Before they arrived, Mrs. Elton took the opportunity to inform her other guests of Mr. Elton's connection to the baronet:

"My dear Philip was not very well acquainted with the baronet, but Mrs. Elton, my mother-in-law, knew the gentleman and his family from London. He had mentioned that his vicar had found a superior living elsewhere and Mama wasted no time in putting Philip forward for the position. There is a vicarage, you know, but it is astonishingly small. Not half as handsome as Highbury Vicarage either. So we have taken the living and the tithes and so on, but we cannot be asked to remove to such a place when we are so well provided for in Highbury. We dined with him once, you know. At Rhodes Place. A very drafty old house. I did not like it."

"And is he single? Married? Engaged? He must be very eligible and much pursued," noted Mrs. Weston.

"He is single. But he does not live alone. It is a very peculiar arrangement, Mrs. Weston," said Mr. Elton. "He lives with his unmarried sister and his cousin's wife. The very cousin whose title and lands he inherited."

"How very odd," said Mr. Woodhouse. "One would think she would remove herself immediately. Especially with an unmarried sister to play housekeeper, why ever would his cousin's widow be in attendance?"

"Miss Hayden is very young," said Mrs. Elton. "Only recently out. I imagine she could scarcely understand the responsibilities that would be thrust upon her. And a young lady needs a strong hand to guide her. My sister, Selina, was mine and it kept me out of all sorts of trouble."

Soon after this history was provided, Sir Peter and his party were announced and, upon first introductions, Emma had found him agreeable.

He was handsome but there was a humility to his every move, as if he were, in fact, unaware of his pleasing looks upon those of the fairer sex.

Lady Hayden was not a very handsome woman, though rather elegant and refined and she looked to not be much older than Emma. Which was rather sad, to be so young and a widow. And she seemed to wield influence over her cousin-in-law, Miss Hayden, who never left her side.

Miss Hayden was not plain, but not handsome enough to be called a beauty. But, like her brother, very agreeable. She was about seventeen and seemed naturally cheerful, though restrained under the watchful gaze of her cousin, Lady Hayden.

"I have never been to Rhodes, your village, sir," said Emma to Mr. Hayden, who she had been seated next to at dinner.

"There is not much to see, ma'am. It is rather small and not as well developed as your Highbury."

"So you are acquainted with Highbury?"

"Not very much, no. I know it by its reputation as a thriving little village, almost a town! Or so my valet says. This is my first time here."

"Where do you live most of the year?"

"My primary estate is in Dorset. Winthrop House. Though I would have enjoyed a vicarage as nice as this one. I was destined for the life of a clergyman, you know, Mrs. Knightley. I like to think I would have been a very good one."

"Were you? It is certainly a respectable occupation for a gentleman. The Eltons live quite well."

"My father was a vicar himself and I had expected to live something of a fairly similar life. In fact, I was a vicar, on my cousin's estate. But then Henry died and it all fell on me somehow. And then Uncle Townsend's death has given me another estate. Now I have so many responsibilities and I do not think myself quite up to the task."

Emma found it surprising that he seemed to wish that he had not inherited two estates. Highly irregular, she thought. He had fallen into great fortune and a baronetcy and he almost seemed to long for a life much simpler than the one he was so fortunate to possess.

"I have the highest expectations of your good fortune, sir, and wish you further."

"How kind you are, Mrs. Knightley."

"Is your acquaintance large? Near Rhodes Place?"

"Not at all. There are a few families, but we rarely dine out nor host very often at Rhodes Place. We have received some callers but we have only just arrived, you see. But we did have the Eltons for dinner and now we return the call. We are a solitary family, Mrs. Knightley. We entertain ourselves. Lady Hayden plays the piano forte quite well. And she is a very good singer."

"And Miss Hayden?"

"She plays well enough, but I'm afraid she was never very talented."

After dinner, the ladies removed to the drawing room and Emma sat next to Mrs. Weston and inquired of Anna; meanwhile, Lady Hayden, Miss Hayden and Mrs. Elton spoke amongst themselves until Mrs. Bates and Miss Bates were announced.

Emma truly disliked the Eltons' practice of excluding the Bateses from dinner whenever they hosted a dinner party. It was not at every dinner party, but they only ever had the Bateses to dinner if someone else was unable to attend. If the Bateses were respectable enough to be received at the dinner tables of Randalls and Hartfield, it was entirely respectable for them to be received by the new tenants of the house Miss Bates had been raised in, Emma believed.

"I am so very pleased that you have finally come," said Mrs. Elton, receiving her guests and guiding Mrs. Bates to a comfortable seat. "I trust that the walk from your house to ours was tolerable, Miss Bates?"

"Oh, very tolerable, Mrs. Elton. And the fresh, evening air has done me some good, I think. We had a very nice dinner at home before we came here, Mrs. Elton, and I was worried that it was almost too nice. Because Mama looked as if she were ready to sleep. She does sleep so much, Mrs. Elton. I worry for her health."

"Of course you do," said Mrs. Elton. "Lady Hayden, Miss Hayden, may I present Mrs. Bates and her daughter, Miss Bates."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Hayden, Miss Hayden," said Miss Bates.

"Do accept my apologies, Miss Bates, for not receiving you at dinner," said Mrs. Elton. "As you can well see, we have received these ladies; and their relation, Sir Peter, is in the dining room with Mr. Elton, Mr. Knightley, Mr. Woodhouse and Mr. Weston. A very large party indeed."

"I am very grateful for your invitation, ma'am, even for tea. So very grateful," said Miss Bates. "Mrs. Weston! Mrs. Knightley! How handsome you look, Mrs. Knightley. Is that a new shawl?"

"I do not believe it is."

"You must have added some extra trimming to it. Whatever you have done is very becoming. I've received a letter from Jane today. Dear Jane."

"And how are the Churchills?" asked Mrs. Weston. "Frank has promised to come to Randalls and see his new sister, but he has not been to visit. Mr. Weston is very disappointed, I daresay. As am I."

"Now that poor Mrs. Churchill is long dead, you see, Mr. Churchill cannot bear to be parted from his nephew and niece. He has them constantly at Enscombe. And he especially loves Jane and has said that Jane might be too good for his boy, Frank."

Emma was certain that Jane was indeed too good for Frank.

At times her brief romance with Frank Churchill felt like it were one hundred years ago; at others, it felt like only yesterday he had been making something of a fool of her and been rather cruel to his beloved Jane. But Emma wanted to believe that all's well that ends well, since Jane was now Mrs. Churchill, mistress of Enscombe in the absence of her husband's aunt.

The gentlemen soon arrived and, upon their arrival, Emma found that she had now been placed next to Lady Hayden and Miss Hayden.

"Do you play, Mrs. Knightley?" asked Lady Hayden of Emma.

"I do, but I do not play as well as I should."

"Have you an instrument at home?"

"We do, at Hartfield."

"Mrs. Elton," called the lady, "is that instrument in the corner a good instrument? I shall like to hear some music."

"If you so desire, Lady Hayden," deferred their hostess.

"Diana, do play for us," said Lady Hayden. "You do so need the practice and there is no better opportunity than the present. Am I correct, Mrs. Knightley?"

"I suppose you are."

The young lady rose and immediately began playing on the piano forte. Her brother's assessment was untrue: Miss Hayden was quite proficient. Certainly more so than Emma herself.

"Your cousin plays quite well," said Emma.

"She has improved a great deal, especially after such an unremarkable education as she received at a common girls' school. But since her brother's improvement of station, I have worked with her. These accomplishments are important for a young, unmarried lady. Sir Peter says that she is only seventeen. But I was a girl of nineteen when I married Sir Henry. It is never too soon. She was a vicar's daughter but now she is a baronet's sister. She must marry well. Are there many eligible gentlemen in the neighbourhood, Mrs. Knightley?"

"In our little village? I believe the Coles have a son who has recently finished up at Oxford."

"I do wish for Diana to marry well. She is akin to a younger sister to me. Her brother has been so kind as to keep me on at Winthrop and now at Rhodes Place. Winthrop has no dower house and I would have been obliged to find an establishment in town or in Bath. The least I can do is act as chaperone to dear Diana, to repay Sir Peter for his kindness."

What an interesting family, Emma thought. She would deepen the acquaintance. They seemed a respectable family and not at all a low connection. She would call on Rhodes Place and hopefully receive them at Hartfield in the future.

So many new people to receive at Hartfield.


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLUME I**

**CHAPTER III**

The intimacy between Emma and Harriet Martin had remained as warm and as meaningful as it had ever been, though it required a great deal more effort on the parts of both to maintain the relationship, due to the new expectations placed upon them as wives.

The new Mrs. Robert Martin could not have anticipated that her mother-in-law would have not partially but entirely removed herself from any and all matters related to the governance of the household upon Harriet's reception. More so, Emma had expected some conflict to arise between both women, as is oft the case between a mother and a new daughter-in-law. But, instead, Mrs. Martin simply relinquished every task to Harriet. The only thing she had taken upon herself was to see to the marriages of her daughters, though Harriet had told Emma that Mrs. Martin had higher expectations than a farmer for her girls.

"She says that she did not have her daughters finish at Mrs. Goddard's for them to be married to a farmer, as she did," said Harriet, as she and Emma made their way towards the post office for Emma to send off a letter to her sister in town. "But I married a farmer. What could she mean by such an unkind thing, Emma?"

"It is to be expected that a mother should want more for her children than she has herself," said Emma. "What are the origins of her birth?"

"Nothing of note, I believe. She was born and raised on a farm herself, though I imagine not one as large as Mr. Martin's."

"And the girls? Have they a portion of any kind?"

"None that I am aware of. Which is why my dear Elizabeth is considering a position at Mrs. Goddard's, you see. She shall earn twenty pounds a year while still being quite near to her mother."

"That is a very fine idea, I think. And the younger girl?"

"She is considering a position as a governess as well."

Emma had always thought well of Mrs. Goddard's school, but the idea of a girl from such an establishment working as a governess to a family of rank and breeding was astonishing. In the past year, she had become better acquainted with the Misses Martins, but she did not think they were so clever as to be remarkable governesses. So she hoped for the sake of some young children somewhere that their mother could marry them off soon.

She had some ideas of who might be well-suited to such girls. Perhaps the Coxes. She would certainly give it some more thought, if only for Harriet's sake. Perhaps if her daughters were well-married, Mrs. Martin could remove herself from Abbey-Mill Farm and Harriet and Robert Martin could have the home to themselves.

"Mrs. Knightley! Mrs. Knightley!"

Emma turned to see who had called out to her and there was Mrs. Langford, the new tenant of Donwell Abbey, in the company of who Emma could only assume was Mrs. Langford's new companion. Though Emma found said companion to be quite young for such a position. She was also rather handsome and had an elegant carriage for a young lady that Emma assumed to be no more than seventeen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Langford. May I present my dear friend, Mrs. Martin."

"Good morning, Mrs. Knightley, Mrs. Martin. May I present Miss Scott. She now lives with me at Donwell."

"Your companion?" asked Harriet.

"Companion?" scoffed the young lady in question. "I most certainly am not her companion, ma'am."

The young lady proceeded to walk just a little ahead of their group, all by herself.

"Are you and your friend going into the village?" asked Harriet.

"Indeed. Miss Scott was growing rather restless in the house," said Mrs. Langford, "so I decided that a walk to the village would do us well. And you?"

"Only to the post," said Emma.

"Miss Scott is a very unpleasant girl, I tell you," whispered Mrs. Langford to Emma and Harriet. "I have never seen such behaviour in a young lady. Ned said that he had secured me a companion but, instead, he has given me the responsibility of caring for this young wretch."

"How is Mr. Yearsley acquainted with her?" asked Emma.

"She is somehow his ward. The daughter of some friend or the other."

"Then why is she in your care and not with him?" asked Harriet.

"I agree," said Mrs. Langford. "But somehow this has all fallen on me. And I could not, of course, say no after all of the kindness he has showered on me after-"

Emma waited for a few breaths but Mrs. Langford never continued her statement.

"She seemingly hates the country," Mrs. Langford said. "She has been very unhappy these last few days. I likely would be too, if I were her. Stuck in a house with a woman she does not know in a part of the country she is unfamiliar with. Especially after spending most of her life in London."

"But that is no excuse to be unpleasant to you," said Emma. "Though I could understand. I have spent all of my life at Hartfield, surrounded by my friends and relatives, and it is not a very exciting place. Especially when compared to London."

"And she has such airs! Though she does play both the piano forte and the harpsichord. Which is astonishing, really. And she sings so well. I will freely admit that she has one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, at least of the voices one hears in a drawing room."

"We have an instrument at Hartfield, Mrs. Langford," offered Emma. "Superior to the one at Donwell, I believe. You must bring her to Hartfield. Perhaps that occupation will suffice."

"A courtesy much too kind for such an insufferable girl," groaned Mrs. Langford. "Insufferable is what she is. She shall never find herself a husband with such deportment. She may attract a suitor with her fine features and her voice and her playing. But she shall never keep him. But such is the case with motherless girls, I am afraid."

"What of her parents?" asked Harriet.

"Dead, I assume," said Mrs. Langford. "But the little miss is well provided for: twenty thousand pounds. Yet another enticement for a fortune hunter."

Their party soon arrived in the village and Mrs. Langford informed her young charge that they would be returning to Donwell Abbey at once, much to the young lady's chagrin; while Emma and Harriet headed towards the post.

Their business completed, Emma and Harriet returned in the direction of Hartfield; but Emma invited herself to have one cup of tea at their humble cottage. For she must talk to Mrs. Martin about her misuse of her new daughter. Harriet had not expected such a thing-she was often received at Hartfield but Emma had never called upon their house-but she was obliged to accept. And within a few moments Emma was ushered into a little parlour, where Mrs. Martin and her daughters were seated.

"Oh, Mrs. Knightley," said Mrs. Martin, surprised by Emma's appearance.

The Misses Martins curtsied and Emma assumed a seat that was offered to her. She did survey the room-it was a very handsome parlour, she had to admit-but she would not do them the indignity of mentioning such a detail to them. By all accounts, the Martins were the most prosperous of Mr. Knightley's tenants and they had so much to be proud of.

No, her compliment to them was to be received at their humble home.

The girls seemed like fine young ladies, especially for their station. They were moderately accomplished, though they lacked a fortune. And they were dear friends and sisters to her Harriet. In the year since they had become better acquainted, Emma had found them agreeable.

"I only came to see how well my friend lives," said Emma. "She is my very special friend and I should like to think that she is being taken care of, is all."

"She most certainly is," said Mrs. Martin. "I treat her as if she were my own daughter. Don't I, girls?"

All three girls were silent on the matter.

"I should hope so, Mrs. Martin," said Emma. "Harriet may not have many relations, but I do consider her akin to a younger sister. And I would like to know that she is as cared for here as she has been at Hartfield."

"That would be impossible," said Maria Martin, the younger of the girls. "Hartfield and its servants and its finery. We could never do for her what you and Mr. Woodhouse did."

"I disagree entirely," said Emma. "We loved Harriet as she should be loved. And I sincerely hope that she is just as loved here-perhaps more so. I hope more so."

Harriet was overcome with such emotion from Emma, who could see that her friend was about to weep. But she collected herself.

"Has Mr. Martin returned?" asked Harriet, of no one in particular.

"He has, but he did not come alone. He's in the other parlour with a guest," said Miss Elizabeth Martin.

"A very handsome guest," said Miss Mary Martin, the younger of the two Martin sisters. "He was only introduced to us as a Mr. Walters before he was taken away."

"Do not you fear, my little one," said Mrs. Martin. "He must have some tea with us before he leaves."

At that very moment, Mr. Martin and the mysterious Mr. Walters entered the parlour and bowed to all of the ladies.

On first acquaintance, Emma had found the idea of her dear friend affianced and then wed to Mr. Martin to be entirely ridiculous. But, with time, she had grown to respect him. For he truly loved Harriet. He was kind and considerate and he doted on his wife as best he could. He was an agreeable young man, she had to admit, and Mr. Knightley thought very highly of him. And, of course, if Mr. Knightley thought highly of one, one must be remarkable indeed.

He did look so very suited to the cottage and to the drawing room. But the gentleman with him, however, cut a rather contrasting figure: he was tall, handsome and very well-dressed. He had the airs of a gentleman of some breeding that did not recommend him to a farmhouse, even one as neat as this.

"Mr. Walters, may I present my wife, Mrs. Martin. And...Mrs. Knightley," said Mr. Martin. "I am surprised that you are..."

"Mrs. Knightley, is it?" asked the gentleman.

"Mrs. Knightley, may I present Mr. Walters," said Mr. Martin. "He..."

"He must be on his way now," said Mr. Walters. "Much to attend to today."

He thanked them all for their warm reception before he left.

"He is much too refined to be a new farmer," said Harriet. "Who was he, Mr. Martin."

"He..." Mr. Martin gave Emma a look.

"He is very handsome," said Miss Martin, and then she and her sister laughed and blushed.

"I am just as curious as Harriet to learn more of him, Mr. Martin. Is he new to the village? A doctor? A solicitor?"

"He's the land steward on the Rhodes estate," said Mr. Martin. "Somehow he has discovered that our lease is nearly at its completion. And he personally came here to offer me a much larger farm on his master's estate."

"But we have lived here all our lives!" protested Miss Mary. "We cannot leave!"

"Yes, Mr. Martin. Your family and the Knightleys have been tied together for years and years," said Harriet.

"I believe I shall take my leave now," said Emma, rising from her seat.

She bid everyone adieu before she left the house, her mind confused as to whether she should inform her husband of this situation. Would the Martins abandon Abbey-Mill Farm? Should Mr. Martin remain, if only out of loyalty to Mr. Knightley; or should he pursue what would likely be in the best interest of himself and his family?

Emma expected that someday very soon Harriet would be with child. Should Mr. Martin not at least consider the offer being made to him?

She could not say. But whatever his decision, she must inform Mr. Knightley.


End file.
